


Mayonnaise

by saltyparabolae



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Horror, Graphic Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rimming, Slurs but said with love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyparabolae/pseuds/saltyparabolae
Summary: The Foxes get inventive in the bedroom. Bad things happen.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. Mayonnaise

And so the maggots began to exit, slowly crawling out Neil’s rectum, landing in the toilet in great heaps each time he evacuated his bowels. At first he didn’t mind; in fact, he rather fancied himself to be a zoologist, carrying on the great experiment for the betterment of the community, for the advancement of science.

A noble pursuit, really, and not one that he had considered when he initially allowed Andrew to use gooey mayonnaise as lube when their drum of the good stuff finally ran out.

Yet he knew that, for the sake of the greater good, he must continue this madness, so he didn’t seek medical help as he perhaps should have. Well, there was morbid curiosity, and then there was his absolute mortification at the prospect of Abby examining his ass for the living creatures starting to swarm out of it. 

Neil, perhaps, didn’t mind. But when Andrew unwittingly found out, he sure did.

The week leading up to the first playoff match had been exhausting at best. Kevin was determined that the Foxes’ first title could not be their last. Although the Ravens were rebuilding from the ground up, this spring would be even more challenging than the last, seeing as Palmetto State would have to face a full strength USC. As the Ravens fell, several teams had risen to fill the void they left. Penn State and USC remained dominant, but there were a number of teams that would be playing their best playoffs yet this season, and the Foxes couldn’t afford to lose to any of them if they wanted to remain a powerhouse. Dan in particular was adamant that her legacy would be leading the Foxes to two straight victories.

By the time the team had returned to Palmetto from Yee-haw Junction, having soundly defeated the Cowboy Gators, Neil was high on adrenaline and stupidly tired. So stupidly tired that he didn’t remember to argue when Andrew suggested they head to bed together. It was only as Andrew began undressing him that Neil remembered the other tenants occupying his asshole. At that point, Neil, tired, tipsy, and panicked, grabbed Andrew by the neck and forced his lips to his dick before he could even think about penetrating him. Andrew, tired, tipsy, and horny as ever, noticed Neil being more direct than usual, but chalked it up to his post-Exy high and blew him graciously, enthusiastically, passionately, till he was swallowing the entire load, coughing, choking, heaving. 

Neil gasped as he finished and looked at Andrew. “You ok?” he asked softly.

Andrew grabbed his shirt off the floor and finished coughing into it, producing a writhing black mass.

“Neil, what the fuck was that?” he demanded, pointing at the mess he had expelled.

Neil couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t speak. He could only discover new depths of horror and disgust within himself. Andrew, the one person he could trust, Andrew, his rock, Andrew, the accidental repository for his infestation. He wanted so desperately to apologize, to convince his love that he would never willingly drag him into this. “Guess I should’ve worn a condom,” is what came out instead.

“Neil, you’re sick.” He didn’t look amused or disappointed or like he felt anything, really. Neil wanted to cry. Of all the reactions Andrew could’ve had, retreating to his old unreactive self was the worst possibility. And Neil had brought it upon himself. What did he think would happen if he got defensive and made a stupid joke, now, when Andrew had swallowed maggots in his cum? It wasn’t right. It wasn’t the way to treat him, not after everything Andrew had done for him. It was vile, beyond reprehensible. In that moment, Neil felt himself becoming his father. He wept, hot tears and black snot intermixing upon his own chest. If he noticed that there were maggots in his snot, he didn’t care; all he could do was grieve Neil, grieve Andrew, grieve the life they had had together, for all that was left was a pitiful Nathaniel and an empty shell of a blond man.

Andrew grabbed his shoulder and violently shook him. Neil closed his eyes, hot tears still burning their way down his cheeks, unable to look at him, to face what he had done to the one he loved more than life.

Andrew shook him again. Neil let himself be shaken like a rag doll, submitted to however Andrew wanted to punish him for his recklessness, his carelessness, his absolute lack of decency.

Andrew straddled Neil and forced his eyes open.

“Look at me.”

Neil looked at him. Perhaps he should’ve been relieved that Andrew could bear to look at him, that there was in fact tenderness in his eyes. Maybe he should’ve realized that Andrew was still, in fact, in love with him. But in that moment his guilt ate him from the inside out – or maybe that was just the maggots. 

“Neil.” Andrew had, obviously, never been in such a position before. But he was certain that their relationship had been through worse, and that as disgusted as he may have been to swallow a mouthful of bugs, Neil’s suffering was worse. He just didn’t know how to convince Neil of that. He had never been one to give pep talks, but he figured he had to try.

“I love you,” is what he came up with. 

Neil opened his mouth to protest.

“I love you,” Andrew repeated.

“But ---” Neil tried to interject.

“I love you.”

“I came maggots,” Neil sobbed.

“And I love you.”

At that, Neil only sobbed harder. Andrew could feel his anguish and had run out of ideas for comforting things to say. In the absence of any better ideas, he leaned forward and softly kissed Neil’s forehead.

“Neil, you need to see a doctor,” he said, as calmly as he could.

“I kn-know,” Neil blubbered. “I-I’m so so-sorry.”

“I know.”

Neil cried and Andrew held him and when Neil had finally worn himself out from crying and tried to pull away, Andrew didn’t let him go. He had had a lot of time to brainstorm his next speech, and what he came up with was, “Neil, I love you and I’m not going to stop loving you over this.”

Neil smiled gingerly, and when he realized that Andrew was willingly covered in his maggot-laden mucus, he believed him.

“But I am going to take you to see Abby tomorrow,” Andrew promised.


	2. Sauerkraut

Neil didn’t remember telling his teammates about the maggot episode, but somehow they found out anyway. Embarrassed as he was to have Nicky flirtatiously question him about the outcome, he was mostly relieved the whole thing was over. Neil had gotten lucky; the maggots stayed confined to his vas deferens and colon without reaching any other organs, which would have resulted in a much harder infection to cure. It wasn’t his first choice to have Abby flush the maggots from his system, but he couldn’t complain much. It worked surprisingly well. Neil was just ashamed he hadn’t gone to her before ejaculating down Andrew’s throat.  
What Neil didn’t realize was that Nicky had his own reasons for asking him what to do about an infestation…

Nicky had spent Christmas in Germany with Erik. Erik was delighted as always to see his boyfriend, and had made it no secret that he was planning to make this visit truly special.  
Christmas Eve found them lounging around Erik’s apartment, lazily but sweetly enjoying each other’s company. The morning served as a respite from the incredibly passionate sex they’d been having for much of the visit; Nicky had overexerted himself the previous day and, to put it politely, had to take a break from the action. Late in the afternoon, Erik excused himself from cuddling to disappear into the kitchen. “I’ll have a treat for you in a minute, babe,” he called back to Nicky with a wink.  
Nicky, on the couch, grinned. He knew that could only mean one thing. Several minutes later, Erik emerged. Nicky couldn’t help but notice that he was walking rather gingerly, but he was in jolly spirits. “I have prepared for you a traditional German meal,” Erik explained with a twinkle in his eye.  
Nicky did not know what that meant, strictly speaking, but he was excited to see what Erik had in store. He could tell Erik’s ass was probably on the menu, but beyond that, anything could happen. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long to find out.  
Erik beckoned Nicky towards his bedroom, where a towel was already draped over the duvet. “Please enjoy a traditional, strong German sauerkraut.” Erik dropped his pants and climbed onto the bed, ass up, by means of invitation. Nicky trailed him into the room, still slightly puzzled, but following his partner’s lead. He joined Erik on the bed and slowly pressed his face against Erik, gently nuzzling his face between the cheeks. Sure enough, when he began to lick, he could feel acid in his mouth. Nicky didn’t mind it at all. He was fully acclimated to Erik’s unique tastes, but he enjoyed variety every once in awhile. Also, the authentic German sauerkraut was infinitely preferable to flavored lube. Nicky eagerly lapped up the juice dripping from Erik’s asshole before plunging his tongue in, discovering a treasure trove of fermented cabbage. His tongue lunged at the pieces, pushing them back to where his teeth could grab them and pull them from Erik’s butt before theatrically devouring them.  
The sauerkraut was delicious: sharp and strong, but with a hint of musk. Nicky ate from it eagerly, enjoying the twist on the German classic. This was the taste of Erik, he mused.  
“Oh, baby,” Erik began dramatically, “I have forgotten the most important element!”  
Nicky paused. “What’s that?”  
“We can’t have a traditional sauerkraut without…a bratwurst!” Erik exclaimed.  
Nicky, who perhaps should have protested given the current state of his bratwurst, did not. He was too turned on, too eager to please and be pleased. As he pushed his throbbing dick into Erik’s asshole, he was rewarded with a sharp pain as the acid entered the series of small tears he had developed the night before.  
Nicky gasped in pain.  
“Oh no baby, you forgot the lube!” Erik passed Nicky a jar of mustard from the nightstand.  
Nicky didn’t know how to tell Erik that he couldn’t satisfy him the way he wanted, so he didn’t. Instead, he grabbed the mustard, coated his dick in it, and tried again.  
The mustard made the mechanical act of fucking a bit easier, though it did little to combat the effects of the sauerkraut juice, and Nicky developed a steady rhythm. When he finally came, his eyes were cascading.  
Erik collapsed onto the bed, a contented smile on his face. When he noticed Nicky crying, he sat up with a jolt.  
“Nicky, Nicky, what is wrong?” he asked. He followed Nicky’s gaze to see his boyfriend’s dick completely inflamed, soft but angry red. Erik could only stare, horrified yet transfixed.  
Nicky had no words for his pain. Slowly, he stood up and walked to the bathroom, where he stayed for a long while with the door closed and made no noise.  
Erik let him withdraw. He wasn’t sure what he could do. He thought it clear that his boyfriend did not trust him, and perhaps he shouldn’t – apparently he could not meet Nicky’s needs after all. He had felt the slight burning in his asshole as he put the sauerkraut in, yet somehow did not anticipate that Nicky’s sensitive cock would suffer the most from this scheme. This was their relationship, now; Erik stepping over the line, Nicky failing to push him back over it. Erik felt horrid, and like a failure, and that he wished someone would punish him for what he had done. He craved absolution, but he did not deserve it and did not know how to obtain it.  
Eventually, Nicky got bored of the confines of the bathroom and emerged, head down as if to avoid the conversation to come.  
“Erik, I’m sorry,” he finally mumbled. Now they could get on with their holiday festivities.  
“Babe, for what? In my stupidity I have ruined your dick and your life and destroyed all boundaries and become the worst boyfriend in the world and you are sorry?”  
Nicky couldn’t resist the easy deflection. “I thought I was the…wurst boyfriend in this relationship…”  
Erik grinned. Perhaps they could move on after all – though not this quickly.  
“Nicky, I’m serious. I have betrayed your trust just for a fun fuck. That is so not alright!” he exclaimed.  
“So we both fucked up. That happens. Let’s watch a movie and call it a night,” Nicky suggested, relieved that he was apparently not solely responsible for the fate that had befallen his dick yet upset that Erik felt guilty for it at all.  
“No, babe, I want to know. Why do you think you fucked up? This is all on me. I put the sauerkraut in my ass and you suffered for it,” Erik stated.  
“I…should have told you I couldn’t fuck you tonight and I should’ve told you I couldn’t continue fucking you once I had started and felt my dick on fire and shouldn’t have put you in the position you’re in now of feeling bad that I feel bad when this entire situation could so easily have been avoided!” Nicky could feel himself falling apart. Luckily, Erik was there to catch him.  
“I am very sorry I put you through the anguish of my anguish at your anguish,” Erik said slowly. “So maybe we can just agree that I will not put sauerkraut in my ass and you will tell me if you are in grievous pain?”  
“That sounds reasonable,” Nicky replied. He was so relieved at this outcome that he wanted to kiss Erik, and he did.  
Erik tasted the sauerkraut juice in Nicky’s mouth as they kissed. But he also tasted a bitterness that he did not recognize and that he rationally knew could not have come from his own ass.  
“Nicky, I think that sauerkraut was moldy,” he sheepishly admitted.  
Nicky didn’t know enough about sauerkraut to have an opinion, but he wanted to preemptively stop Erik from having more to feel bad about. They had had enough of complicated feelings for the night. “I’m sure it was fine,” he said. “But I’ll go to the doctor when I get home just in case.”  
Erik realized that was the best he was going to get. For the night, it was enough. He made a mental note to remind Nicky in a few weeks, but he did not feel like arguing for no reason. With that tucked away in the back of his brain, they enjoyed the rest of the trip together, Erik making sure to take more turns on top than usual out of courtesy. Miraculously, Nicky seemed to heal over the course of the visit. By the time he left, his dick was back to feeling fine. There was a bit of a weird odor to his cum, but he figured that was probably normal.

So it came to pass that when Nicky heard of Neil’s shenanigans towards the end of January, it hit a nerve. Neil was not the only Fox with an infected dick; Nicky’s infection had come back with a vengeance when he jacked off just a bit too much, but he was too afraid to admit to himself that he had a problem, and he refused on principle to see a doctor about it.  
Nicky questioned Neil about the maggots as calmly as he could, but his discomfort in even bringing it up resulted in him almost flirting to avoid revealing the source of his interest. Neil gave away no good information except that he had gone to Abby and the maggots disappeared. That was good, except that Nicky didn’t want anybody anywhere near his slightly green dick, which happened to ejaculate liquid that was slightly crusty and more than slightly pungent. Sometimes, Nicky thought he saw grey in it. He tried very hard not to look.  
Throughout this entire progression of symptoms, Nicky knew he could go to the doctor and get the problem fixed, and he hated himself for not screwing his courage to the sticking place and getting it over with. Somehow, in a fundamental way, he just could not.  
Perhaps it was divine intervention that forced Nicky to face his problem. Perhaps it was just probability that someone in the now-crowded Foxes locker room would notice the smell, notice Nicky’s furtive attempts to hide half his skin, and put two and two together. Perhaps it was divine intervention that that individual happened to be Neil. It was no accident, however, that Neil handled it the way he did.  
“Hey, Nicky,” he began one day after practice.  
“Neil, my favorite maggot faggot!” Nicky smiled. “What’s up?”  
“Do you want to go for a walk with me?” Neil asked, deliberately being as nice as possible and not telling Nicky off for calling him a faggot when he was clearly not gay, just completely obsessed with Andrew.  
Nicky obliged, though he found it kind of weird that Neil wanted to hang out with him without the other monsters around, at the very least.  
“So,” Neil began as they strolled, “I have noticed the smell coming from you and I think you need to see a doctor, so we are walking to Abby’s, where I made an appointment for you. Please don’t argue. I also wish we weren’t having this conversation, but if you’re not going to take care of yourself, someone has to, and I figured you’d rather have me up your ass about it than most of the others. So let’s go.”  
Nicky grudgingly respected Neil for coming out with it and not trying to trick him, but that didn’t stop his shame or reflexive instinct to get out of it.  
“Please,” he said, “just let it go away on its own.”  
“Nicky.” Neil stopped walking. “I don’t want to argue with you, so please don’t make me.” He decided to play the only other card he had and hoped it worked. “Besides, it’s very important that my future cousin-in-law be at my wedding.”  
Somehow it worked like a charm. Once Nicky began badgering Neil about his wedding, he couldn’t seem to stop. Of course, he didn’t exactly enjoy telling Abby the details of the sexual encounter that led him to this point, but something about Neil managing to swallow his pride and start planning a wedding for his sake was endearing enough that he figured he had to humor him.  
Andrew was waiting with the car when they emerged, Nicky hardly walking, from where Abby had done the same flush on his vas deferens to the same miraculous results.  
From the backseat of the Maserati, Nicky felt, perhaps for the first time since becoming estranged from his parents, the power of his family’s love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my partners for support in continuing this fic! Also, I have a horrendous next chapter planned that I think you'll really enjoy. :)


End file.
